1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer image generator (CIG) systems, and, more particularly, to an improved video object generator for use in real-time imaging systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simulators are being specified for a variety of training tasks other than the traditional tasks such as takeoff and landing, and air-to-ground weapons delivery. For some of these new tasks current levels of scene realism will not suffice. For example, a requirement of nap of the earth helicopter pilot training is that the pilot start at some distance from a tree or other obstacle, that he fly to a point one meter from the tree as measured by the distance from the tip of his rotor blades to the tree, and that he maintain that position. A realistic image of the tree must be produced for the pilot to effectively train for a flight requirement of this type. Prior art systems were unable to generate an adequately detailed image in real time for such applications.
One prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,037, issued Aug. 3, 1982 to Bolton and assigned to Redifon Simulation Limited. In this patent disclosure, columns 13-21, a texture pattern is stored in memory and retrieved for each pixel along each scan line. As stated in the patent, memory size and access time limitations limit the detail which can be handled by the system.
In depicting images of very complex objects, such as trees, the number of edges and texture patterns required to generate a realistic image would be prohibitively large for a real-time system.